Soap Opera
by wamomo
Summary: Definitivamente el primer amor no era el lo mas mínimo como lo describían en las novelas y Anna sabía esto perfectamente.


_Shaman King, definitivamente, no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>El primer amor no era en lo mas mínimo como lo describían en las novelas que tanta gente veía en la televisión, y quién mejor para juzgar eso que Anna, quien pasaba sus días enteros de lleno en la tele con una mano en la bandeja de galletas de arroz y la otra sosteniendo su cabeza.<p>

Usualmente los protagonistas se enamoraban dos maneras: se conocían e instantáneamente se enamoraban y combatían todos los males del universo para poder estar juntos, peleaban cuanta villana se les atravesara y alguno de los dos cometía una cagada y se acostaba con quien no debía pero no os preocupeís, el amor puede mas que el dolor de una infidelidad y terminan una vez mas juntos, más unidos que nunca; y la otra manera, si la trama es verdaderamente innovadora, pues uno de los dos está enamorado de lleno pero el otro no le da bola pero ni en chiste, entonces algún acontecimiento súper marcante y amenazador para ambos toma lugar –usualmente es una enfermedad, la muerte de alguien o algún evento sobrenatural, también puede ser un accidente que deja a la protagonista paralítica- y de alguna manera ambos terminan en medio de un beso apasionado, usualmente mojados bajo la lluvia, y perdidamente enamorados.

Si, definitivamente el primer amor no era en lo mas mínimo como en las novelas y Anna sabia esto a la perfección porque casualmente veía demasiadas novelas y estaba plenamente enamorada, cosa que nunca dudó un segundo en admitir a los cuatro vientos.

Su historia era diferente a aquellas en las novelas; se conocieron a los 10 ya obligados a casarse, comprometidos debido a sus grandes poderes espirituales y destinados a participar en lo que seria el torneo más espectacular existente, el cual solo ocurría una vez cada 500 años. A diferencias de la típica protagonista que le toma 37 años de vida saber qué quería hacer con su existencia, Anna, a sus cortos 15 años, sabía exactamente qué hacer con su vida, quería tener un onsen propio, ganar dinero, vivir una vida tranquila asegurándose que su onsen fuese próspero, quería una aprendiz y poder cuidar de su familia así como la familia Asakura cuidó de ella, le quería dar facilidades y felicidad a Yoh y a su futuro hijo.

Yoh y Anna no se enamoraron de la misma manera en la que se enamoran los personajes en las novelas, no les tomó días de preguntas tontas o mensajes de texto, ni llamadas en medio de la noche, ni tuvieron que pasar por la incomodidad de las citas, no se preguntaron cual era su color favorito o se dieron su primero beso bajo una fuerte lluvia de primavera. Todas estas cosas fueron tácitas, Yoh sabía que el color favorito de Anna era el rojo porque siempre que agarraba algo en una tienda su primera opción siempre era en rojo y si no lo veía no duda un segundo en preguntarle a algún encargado si lo tenían en ese color, y Anna sabía que la fruta favorita de Yoh era la naranja porque a veces cuando dormía le pedía en sueños a alguien que por favor le sirviera un poco de jugo de naranja.

No necesitaban tener citas porque desde los 13 años vivían juntos y la primera vez que Anna le dijo a Yoh que lo amaba este solo sonrió y ella entendió que eso era un "yo también". Un "yo también" tácito que siempre estaba presente. Su relación era así. Tácita.

No necesitaban tomarse de manos, besarse o decirse todos los días que se amaban. No se necesitaban al uno al otro para vivir, Anna estaba segura de ello, ya tenía tiempo resignada con el hecho de que para que Yoh se convirtiese en Shaman King tendría que morir, alejarse de su lado.

Y ella estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Si, definitivamente el primer amor de Anna no tenía nada que ver con el de las protagonistas en las novelas. Una novela sobre espíritus y un concurso milenario, dos mocosos enamorados que ni se dan besos y si se los dan, estarían todos censurados y realmente no se verían en pantalla, porque lo que pasa en casa, se queda en casa.

"Una novela sobre Yoh y yo… ¿Quién vería algo así?"

"Yo lo haría… Tadaima"

"Okaerinasai, Yoh no baka"

* * *

><p>Algo tonto que escribí hoy mientras esperaba que mi hermano saliera del colegio. Espero les haya gustado y hayan entendido el final ajhkdfshasgd. Un review al día es bueno para la salud ;u;<p>

_Robín_


End file.
